chakrabattleofthetitansfandomcom-20200213-history
Inabe
Inabe is a black and white wolf and dog mix, and one of the members of a small pack who are attacked by Red and his minions at the beginning of Chapter Two. Inabe encharges the Chakra Heroes to find and protect the Destiny Sword until his return. He was later killed by the Demons on his way back to the Heroes to obtain the Sword. Physical appearance Inabe is a lithe, slender and thin black and white wolf and Border Collie mix. He has very fluffy, curly cheeks, chest, elbows, ankles and tail. The fur on his shoulders is also curly, and it was collected into a ponytail, held by an orange string. Inabe's base colour is black, with white markings on his forehead, nose bridge, lips, cheeks, neck, chest, underbelly, front paws, rear toes and tail tip. His markings are stylized representations of the elements: a mountain (Earth) on his forehead, drops (Water) on his front paws, a wind swirl (Air) on his flanks, a thunderbolt (Electricity) on his tail, and finally, a flame (Fire) on his ponytail. Inabe's eyes are light green in colour. Personality Inabe is a naive, sincere, kind and very talkative wolf. He has no prejudice against anyone and is very friendly toward others. However, if he is facing danger, he tends to run away instead of fighting. He is not a coward, rather, he hates violence and is not a good fighter himself. He is entirely devoted to following his visions and the prophetic messages he receives, and this often makes him unaware of what surrounds him, so he often lowers his guard. This is why he is accepting the protection of Furie, who also saved his life in the past. He is so passionate toward what he does, that he is able to speak about it for hours without getting tired or noticing that the listener(s) do(es) not care about what he is saying. This is the main reason why his travelling companion Futatsu can't stand him. However, Inabe considers him as his best friend. History 'Before the events of the comic' Born an only child, Inabe had visions and unusual powers ever since his pup-hood. Futatsu's playmate since birth, he used to speak with everything surrounding him at the time, including plants, trees, rocks, and other animals. This characteristic soon made him a nomad, as he went wherever his visions took him to, Futatsu always following him. He was so concerned about his missions that he did not really see the dangers roaming around him. This is how he met Furie, who saved him before a landslide could sweep him away. The three began travelling together, as Furie felt moved by his immense dedication and decided to look after him. Thanks to her, Inabe was sure that the path he was following was correct: the path leading to a powerful artifact, the Destiny Sword. He knew practically nothing about it, yet he knew that something terrible would happen if the "demonic being" his prophecies told about took it. He decided to search for the precious good, but Red, hearing about the power of that weapon, decided to follow Inabe and the others and snatch the Sword from them once they had found it. 'As of Chapter One' Inabe does not make any appearance in Chapter One. 'As of Chapter Two' The research of the Sword was constantly unsuccessful, and Red, tired of going after the small pack, repeatedly attacked them, accusing Inabe of having hidden the Sword and pretending to be still searching for it in order to fool him. Inabe is first seen in Chapter Two being chased by Red and his minions. During the chase, Red pins the black and white wolf down, demanding the Sword, and ignoring Inabe's excuses of not having it. The quarrel is interrupted by the intervention of the seven Chakra Heroes, who intervene and save Inabe and his fellows, by chasing Red and his pack away. After acknowledging the Heroes for having saved them, Inabe tells C.Y. and her team about the Destiny Sword, and about the visions he had of it. The wolf then mentions something about a demon who, according to his visions, is trying to get the Sword in order to exploit its powerful effects. After Furie identifies C.Y.'s striking resemblance to the goddess Shiva and asks her and the rest of the Heroes to find the Sword for them, Inabe agrees with her decision and arranges the next meeting with C.Y. at the Chakra Headquarters, four days from that moment. He then bids the Heroes farewell, promising to meet them again. This is the last appearance of Inabe until Chapter Six. 'As of Chapter Three' Inabe does not make any appearance in Chapter Three. 'As of Chapter Four' Inabe does not make any appearance in Chapter Four, however, he is briefly mentioned by Ledňàček , as this recalls the words spoken by the prophet about the fearsome Demon. 'As of Chapter Five' On their way to the Heroes' Headquarters, Inabe and his small pack were ambushed by the Demons. After a one-sided fight, Furie, who was defending Inabe and Futatsu, was knocked out. When she is awakened by Cheetah, Inabe had been brutally murdered. It is assumed that the Demons were aiming to kill Inabe specifically, as Furie and Futatsu were spared. 'As of Chapter Six' Powers and abilities Despite not having any elemental powers, Inabe possesses the ability to have visions, similarly to C.Y.. The wolf is able to read the signs of nature and foretell upcoming events, however, his powers cannot succeed in retrieving the Destiny Sword, which remains hidden to his senses. It can also be assumed that Inabe's powers failed to foretell the Demons' ambush, which ultimately lead to his death. Trivia *Inabe and Futatsu were initially meant to be brothers. *The markings on Inabe's fur are a reference to the Heroes' powers. however, C.Y. and Hielo's powers, Light and Ice, are missing. **Inabe's markings were defined only some days before his debut in the comic. Read more Category:Male